


Expect the Unexpected

by begora1030



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Disorder, Discussion of Abortion, Forced Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begora1030/pseuds/begora1030
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Hanbin/Song Yunhyeong/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jinhwan/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Hanbin woke up with a start, his breath shaky and his palms sweaty. He looked around the room but was unable to move his body, his eyes roamed the familiar walls of his room. He tried to get his breathing calm but then the heat made itself known. The three minutes spent regulating his breathing went out the window when he realised his heat was early. The panic manifested into terror and he was able to move his body now, throwing off the covers to alleviate some of the heat. 

“Hanbinnie, are you awake already?” Yunhyeong slowly opened the door to avoid making any noise. If Hanbin closed his eyes to feign sleep maybe Yunhyeong would go away. He didn’t want his hyung to know that he was in preheat, the elder would go into ‘Alpha mode’ and focus only on Hanbin for the next week. He felt a dip in the bed next to him and a cool hand carding itself through his hair. Hanbin leaned into the soothing touch, an incentive for the hand to keep up its ministrations. 

“Hey, pup. Your heat must have been triggered by Yedam’s. Poor thing went into his first heat with all the baby alphas around him and caused a huge ruckus. Lots of pheromones in the building that must have reached your studio, puppy. Even Seungyoon-hyung’s and Seunghoon-hyung’s heats were triggered, Mino-hyung told us to keep an eye on you too, Binnie. How bad is it right now?”

Hanbin took a minute to process everything his hyung told him and even longer to answer his question. All the while, Yunhyeong continued to stroke Hanbin’s hair and began to rub at his scent gland to force the pumpkin and vanilla scent to permeate the room. Hanbin closed his eyes and basked in the comfort of one of his alphas. He was thankful for Yunhyeong being the one to check up on him, he needed someone to be patient with him during his preheat haze. 

“Hot, but not bothered yet, hyung. Can you find my heating pad while I build my nest?” Hanbin asked in a soft voice. He knew that Yunhyeong would bend to his every will, the head alpha’s main goal during Bin’s heats was to keep him content and safe. Yunhyeong found the heating blanket in Hanbin’s closet quickly. He placed it by the bed before telling Hanbin that he was leaving to gather other member’s clothing. 

Yunhyeong sent a text message to the downstairs dorm instructing them to leave sweatshirts and shirts at the front door within five minutes. He walked down the hall to the maknae’s room and began rummaging through the closet. He pulled out four large sweatshirts Chanwoo had worn throughout the week. As he exited the room, he placed a soft kiss on the maknae’s forehead. “Help with Bin after you finish this game, kay?”

He didn’t wait for a response before setting off for his own room. He already had his pile of clothes Hanbin preferred to have during heats laid out on his bed just in case. He added them to the clothes in his hand and walked in the direction of Bin’s room. Yunhyeong dropped the shirts and sweatshirts in front of Hanbin’s door and let him know that he was getting the other articles.

Jinhwan met him at the stairs holding more clothes than necessary. “Dongie said Hanbin wanted more of him last time so I have extra lavender this time. How is he doing?” Jinhwan asked with a weak smile, he knew how much Hanbin hated being in preheat.

“He seems pretty okay at the moment, but he’s actually focused on his nest building for once. If you want to come, I’m sure Bin wouldn’t be opposed to more cuddles. It actually helps sometimes, ya know, to have both of his mated alphas.” Yunhyeong took half of the clothing Jinhwan was carrying and continued up the stairs. 

It was rare that Hanbin wanted anyone besides Yunhyeong during preheat, sometimes the first wave too, but if anyone was an exception it was Jinhwan. Hanbin got too overwhelmed with a lot of people near him while he felt vulnerable and weak. But Jinhwan was more than willing to help his omega, especially during the unexpected, too soon heat. 

Jinhwan gathered the clothes in front of Hanbin’s room, Bin was still in the position Yunhyeong left him in, only now he was surrounded by Chanwoo and Yunhyeong’s clothing. “Baby, are you okay?” Jinhwan spoke in a hushed voice as he approached the curled up omega. He, like Yunhyeong, placed his hand over the omega’s scent gland and rubbed to emit the fall themed scent. He heard Yunhyeong behind him inhale deeply and sigh happily. 

“Did you hear that, baby? Just your scent in making the pack alpha content. Good omega. And you know what, good omegas make the most perfect nests. Do you think you can finish making your nest, sweetheart, hyungs will help you if you want.” Jinhwan repeatedly stroked the scent gland and drew tiny moans out of the warm omega.

Hanbin slowly opened his eyes, Jinhwan could see the energy Bin had to use. He nodded, Jinhwan didn’t know what for, and lazily sat up. Hanbin dragged himself out of bed to take the members’ clothing. Each article was sniffed thoroughly and discarded if the scent wasn’t heavy enough. Most of Bobby’s and Junhoe’s clothing didn’t make the cut. 

“Jinani-hyung, can you go get more pine Bobby and rainy June? Yun-hyung, can you go get Chanu?” Jinhwan set off downstairs without hesitation, Yunhyeong stared at Hanbin. 

“You want Chanwoo for your preheat? Are you okay, pup? Jinhwan-hyung is gonna stay too, I don’t wanna crowd you with scents and people, baby.” Chanwoo was a beta like Donghyuk and Junhoe so his scent was more faded, but to request a third person to accompany him during his preheat was unlike Hanbin. He had only done it once before, but asked all the alphas to help him through a particularly bad heat. 

“Yes, please just get the maknae, hyung. His bergamot helps with my anxiety and right now I can’t take my meds so I need him.” Hearing that Hanbin’s anxiety was making an appearance during this heat worried Yunhyeong. The omega had been coping with stress and anxiety fairly well the past few months despite everything that has happened. Nonetheless, Yunhyeong walked out to get the maknae for Hanbin. 

“Hyung? Is he okay? I can smell him from here like he’s already in heat.” Obviously Chanwoo was affected by the scent, he was caught by his hyung with his hand in his pants. The omega pheromones were heavy and surrounded the room so much, even someone not mated to Hanbin was affected this far away. 

Yunhyeong should have felt jealous that someone was getting off to his mate’s scent, but this was Chanu - Hanbin’s maknae. He felt sympathy for the youngest and knew how much the omega across the dorm was making him crazy. But Yunhyeong was on a mission to please his mate, he had to get Chanwoo in a state of helpfulness. Right now, his horny scent would be too much for Hanbin and upset him even more, doing the opposite of the intended effect. 

“He’s asking for you, he says he’s anxious and needs you. So, finish, but hurry. Wash up before coming to his room, Chanu.” Yunhyeong scolded lightly and backed out of the room, a twinge of jealousy getting the better of him. He sped walked back to the omega’s room and saw a completed nest, Hanbin and Jinhwan were already laying in Hanbin’s bed. 

Jinhwan had his teeth sunk into the omega’s neck. Yunhyeong hadn’t realised that Bin’s anxiety was high enough for him to want to be settled. Biting his omega’s neck would calm him and act as a sedative, it might help Hanbin right now but hurt him mentally later on. Yunhyeong didn’t want Hanbin to wake up disoriented and anxious if the bite took a wrong turn.

Jinhwan tightened his arms around the omega when he tried to rush towards Yunhyeong. “He’s coming, pup, but if you rush him he’ll fall off the bed. Can’t do that to pack alpha, pup.” Yunhyeong sat on the bed and pulled himself close to his mates. 

Hanbin wrapped himself around Yunhyeong like a starfish. A sweaty, hot starfish that squeezed tighter if Yunhyeong attempted to move the slightest muscle. The omega was nuzzling his nose into Yunhyeong’s scent gland to enhance the bonfire scent. He canted “Bite me, bite me, bite me” over and over again. Yunhyeong imagined the turmoil inside Hanbin’s mind, the omega’s instincts were taking over and fighting the leader’s natural need for control over his body and mind. 

“Bin-ah, I’m gonna bite you, is that okay with you?” He waited for Bin to nod in consent. Yunhyeong positioned them so Hanbin’s back was pressed up against Yunhyeong’s chest. Hanbin faced Jinhwan and the second alpha began to scent Hanbin’s wrist in a comforting manner. Yunhyeong moved his face to the crook of Hanbin’s neck where his scent gland was located. 

Yunhyeong nipped and licked at the healed mark before actually sinking his teeth into the flesh. Hanbin felt a rush of emotions before becoming extremely tired and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the reassuring whispers of his two alphas.


	2. Chapter 2

“Maybe I shouldn’t have bit him, Nani, he’s still out of it.”

“Hyung, he asked for it and it helped calm him down.”

“June, look at him, does he look calmed down?” 

Hanbin shifted to bring his head to another scent. The smoke scent filling his lungs was burning them, a sign that Yunhyeong was distressed and deeply upset about something. His nose followed the lighter honey that he knew belonged to Jinhwan. He was sure his eldest hyung was going to be the calmest in this stressful situation. Although Chanwoo helped with his anxiety, Jinhwan knew how to bring down Hanbin when he was mid-panic. The maknae was for before attacks to prevent them, the eldest was for when the attack was in full swing. The honey scent floated over Hanbin, telling him that Jinhwan knew he was awake now.

“It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you. Your pack’s here, all of us are by you, pup. Just like you asked.” Jinhwan spoke into Hanbin’s hair, the omega almost didn’t hear anything the eldest alpha had said. He didn’t remember asking for the rest of the pack, but like Yunhyeong had pointed out, Hanbin was out of it. Hanbin tried to open his eyes but gave up quickly when Bobby’s pine scent reached his nose and he whimpered. He didn’t know if it was a good or bad noise that erupted from the back of his throat, but he heard a few of his members coo at the behaviour. 

“Has he hit full heat? He’s not rutting against one of us, but sometimes he doesn’t when it’s really overwhelming, right?” Hanbin thought it was Donghyuck that asked that question, if the concerned spike of lavender was anything to go by. 

Hanbin nuzzled deeper into his alpha’s chest to inhale honey. It soothed him and blocked out all the other chatter. The omega could focus on the calming scent and soothing pattern of his second alpha’s heartbeat. He usually hated when people spoke about him like he wasn’t there but this was his pack, he trusted his pack. During heat, Hanbin let them take full control over everything, the schedule, eating, taking care of Hanbin.

“-Bin, Binnie, pup. Can you focus on me, sweetheart?” Yunhyeong hushed out. Hanbin struggled to open his eyes and felt his hyung move his face towards him. 

He was a mess. Hanbin’s hair was disheveled and matted in places. Sweat made his face oily and neck sticky. He felt a cramp slowly begin in his lower back and knew that it was only going to get worse. He was still in preheat, despite everyone thinking otherwise. His eyes wouldn’t focus on anything and Hanbin thought he might have had tears in his eyes with how glossy his surroundings looked. 

The room wasn’t any better. It was hot and humid. Seven bodies were cramped on one queen sized bed, the sheets were rumpled and most of the clothing put on the bed by Hanbin had fallen off. Hanbin’s inner omega whined, his nest wasn’t complete. Hanbin felt Jinhwan slightly under him, his face and upper body resting on his hyung’s chest and shoulder. Yunhyeong was right next to him on the right, currently holding his chin in his hand. 

He felt someone shift behind him, pine indicating Bobby, to wrap a protective arm around Hanbin’s middle. Chanwoo was seated in between Hanbin’s legs, gently rubbing his calves to rid them of knots. June was on the bottom left side of the bed, his legs intertwined with Bobby’s and occasionally tickling Hanbin’s toes. 

Donghyuck was the only member not touching Hanbin. He sat at the very edge of the bed, almost falling off if one side wasn’t pressed against the wall. He looked scared for some reason, like he had seen Hanbin murdered months ago and he had reappeared as a ghost. Hanbin wanted to reach out to him but the arms around him, Jinhwan, Bobby, and Yunhyeong, prevented him from moving everything but his head. 

“Hyuckie, what’s wrong, babe?” Maybe Junhoe had felt Hanbin’s or Donghyuck’s worry through the bond but he was the first to comment on it. It drew attention away from Hanbin trying to focus and redirected it to a now shaking beta. “Hyung, are you okay?”

Chanwoo, who was closest to Donghyuck, made a move towards his fellow beta before Hyuck bolted off the bed and rushed out of the room. The alphas looked towards each other over Hanbin and silently decided that Bobby was the least needed right now and would go after the third youngest. 

The loss of heavy pine was clear to Hanbin and he whimpered, shoving his face into Jinhwan’s chest. Yunhyeong was completely ignored but moved to take Bobby’s place. He was still worried that having all the pack members would be too much for Hanbin. It hadn’t been too much for Bin, it’d been a shock to Donghyuck for some unknown reason. 

“He should really shower before his heat starts. Jinnie, can you help me lift him, he seems pretty attached to you.” Yunhyeong meant it as a joke, but trying to remove Hanbin from Jinhwan proved almost impossible. Getting Hanbin naked and in the shower took great effort and Jinhwan had to get in with him. Yunhyeong was just thankful that Bin could stand up and actually participate in showering. 

The maknaes made ramen and rice for everyone while the elders showered Hanbin. Bobby had texted the group chat that Donghyuck had a panic attack and cried himself to sleep, but he didn’t say what caused it or why it was so bad. Dong had never had a panic attack before, all the other members were worried. 

Hanbin tried to get up and check on the younger beta, but both alphas grabbed him before he exited the kitchen. He was forced to eat and drink and worry about his own needs for now, not put others first. They were asking him to go against his very nature, both as the only omega of the pack and as the former leader of iKON, and expected him to do it with ease when all he really wanted to do was curl up in the lavender scent and comfort his dongsaeng. 

Hanbin felt the cramps increase their intensity and hands on his side, stomach, and lower back to try and ease the pain. The alphas would take care of him when he was too worried or his judgements were too cloudy to take care of himself. Hanbin let himself drift away at the thought. 

\----

He was back in his room surrounded by only two scents, each strong, powerful, and lingering in every crevice of the room. He huffed as an arm around him tightened. “Binnie, are you awake, pup?” Yunhyeong was behind him, whispering into his ear. 

Hanbin nodded softly, he knew the alpha would feel it against his solid chest. Jinhwan shifted in his sleep, settling with his leg pushing in between Hanbin’s legs. Hanbin moved to accommodate him easily, pushing his smaller body further against Yunhyeong’s. The pack leader emitted calming pheromones as he smelled more lust penetrating the peaceful atmosphere of Hanbin’s nest. 

“Not just yet, pup. Nani had a rough time this heat, you really insisted he knot you every single time. Who knew you were such a knot-slut.” Yunhyeong spoke in a small laugh, nuzzling his nose into Hanbin’s neck. Hanbin could feel the pain in his lower back now that Yunhyeong has mentioned it. 

Hanbin’s hand drifted to his bulging stomach and gaped at the image and thought of pups. He knew it wasn’t possible, YG management demanded he stay on birth control despite him not being in the group any longer. It didn’t mean Hanbin, even Yunhyeong and Jinhwan, didn’t want children, they desperately wanted their own pups running around the house and dancing adorably to their songs. 

Yunhyeong placed his hand over Hanbin’s and laced them together. They silently laid there, Hanbin soaking up the scents and emotions in the room. Through the pack bond, he could feel the other members relaxing in the living room watching something on YouTube. Knowing his pack was safe made him content, he was able to fall back asleep peacefully. 

\----

The next time he woke up, a different smell filled the room. The window was open, taking all the precious honey and bonfire scent out and replacing it with the neutral fragrance of magnolia trees outside his room. Hanbin found himself feeling slightly disappointed but understood that the smells coming from his room would bother Chanu and Bobby to no end. 

Hanbin swung out of his bed, the pain in his lower back gone, his stomach deflated from its early state. More disappointment filled his gut, followed by the routine feeling of guilt that came every time he passed a heat with no biological change. He supposed omegas all across the world felt the same feeling each time a heat produced no offspring. Hanbin’s room was devoid of the members’ clothing and his nest was gone. The thought of all those shirts and hoodies in the washing machine made his heart ache.

The leader knew other omegas in his company, namely Yoon, Hoon, and Seunghyun (the elder), felt the same thing. They had deep, long talks about being an omega in the k-pop industry contracted to one of the biggest companies. Hanbin had come back that night to two alphas waiting on the couch, fast asleep in each other’s arms. He had woken them up and dragged them to his room, demanding cuddles without explaining. 

Yunhyeong always said he didn’t have to explain or apologise for his behaviour, it was his instinct and that shouldn’t be ignored. Jinhwan continued to pressure Hanbin, lovingly of course, to give in to the desires that came with his second gender, like skinship and eating sweet things from time to time. All of the members let Hanbin indulge in his wants and needs little by little until Hanbin had all six of them in the palm of his hand. 

Speaking of indulging, a large bowl of rice soup was still steaming on his bedside table. A cup of hot chocolate was also set on the table, it smelled good and tasted even better as Hanbin took a small sip. He moved the food and drink to his desk to eat and check his progress on a track he had begun before his heat hit. 

The soup and hot chocolate was devoured in less than twenty minutes but he was still hungry. He saved his work and collected the dirtied dishes, leaving his room in search of more food. 

The dorm was quiet, he assumed they were all out at practice now that Hanbin’s heat had passed and they were no longer needed. Hanbin was fine being alone, most of the time he preferred it, but he really wished someone, anyone, had been there to take care of him. Hanbin wanted to be wrapped up in someone’s arms and fed like a child and doted on. He leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed. He really should have told someone in the pack about his slight separation issues. 

“Binnie-hyung, are you okay?” Hanbin whipped around, startled by Junhoe entering the room. Despite the initial shock, Hanbin felt relieved that someone was home. Junhoe wasn’t the most caring of the maknae line, or even the pack, but anyone would do in Hanbin’s upset state. The young vocalist walked closer to Hanbin with caution, noticing the spike of pumpkin spice in Hanbin’s scent that usually indicated fear and regret. June placed his hands in the air and chuckled lightly, showing Hanbin he wasn’t a threat. 

Hanbin shifted his whole body towards Junhoe and took the last steps forward to hug him. “Junnie,” Hanbin mumbled into the younger’s chest, “you smell good today. Like Jiwonnie-hyung.” 

Junhoe blushed, a soft glow of pink painting his cheeks and ears making him more beautiful. Hanbin laughed into the maknae’s pecs and turned his face to smell Jun’s armpits. “Binnie-hyung, you’re so weird.” 

“Are you somehow touch-starved despite just ending your heat, baby?” Junhoe asked, noticing the way Hanbin was scenting him, getting rid of any smell that wasn’t ‘pack’. Junhoe fought back the urge to take Hanbin and smother him in any kind of intimacy other than platonic. Of course the lines were blurred when you were in such a tight-knitted pack like iKON but Hanbin stayed consistent in his sexual partners and Junhoe, or any member, didn’t go any farther without the alphas’ permission no matter how much Hanbin begged.

Hanbin tooks mates seriously, it had been a rough couple of months when Hanbin discovered his crush on Jinhwan while Yunhyeong was courting him. The poor omega thought he had to choose between the two oldest and most powerful alphas of their pack. It wasn’t until Chanwoo in his young but infinite wisdom convinced Hanbin that it was alright to love more than one person and eventually mate with both of them. 

“I just want some love, Junnie. Alphas aren’t here,” Hanbin complained. Junhoe didn’t know if Hanbin wanted his mated alphas or if Bobby was fair game, Junhoe smelled like the youngest alpha and Hanbin was absolutely loving it. Whines erupted from Hanbin’s throat and grew in intensity as Junhoe moved to rub at his scent gland. “Alright, Binnie. I’ll take care of you until hyungs are back.”

Junhoe scooped Hanbin into his arms and gently set him on the couch, “were you trying to get food from the kitchen, hyung?” 

Hanbin told Junhoe that there might be more soup that Yunhyeong left for him while the younger one tucked him into the corner of the couch. Junhoe patted his head before going back to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a large tray of food. Junhoe placed it on the ottoman near the couch and Hanbin saw a lot of food. 

Junhoe started feeding Hanbin the warm soup that he most anticipated. The t.v. was turned on sometime while they were eating. Hanbin finished his soup in record time and moved on to the meat Junhoe had heated up. He eventually let Hanbin feed himself and moved so that Hanbin could half lay in between his legs. “Comfy,” Hanbin muttered after he put down all the food. 

Hanbin settled himself up against Junhoe’s warm, solid chest and felt himself falling asleep. The deciding factor that almost immediately put him to sleep was the soft strokes up and down Hanbin’s side that made him succumb to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for anyone that was expecting sex but I could not convince myself to write it for this chapter - I wanted to keep things kind of light before the real angst and plot sets in. 
> 
> See you in the next update <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (seeming) return to reality for iKON but can we guarantee that'll last? 
> 
> No, so enjoy it while it lasts!

The rainshower scent he had fallen asleep to seemed to be replaced with honey; if the scent hadn’t given Jinhwan away, his lithe body did. Jinhwan had his arms wrapped around Hanbin’s middle and his head was resting against Hanbin’s shoulder. “Nani,” Hanbin said as he shifted. 

“Hey, Binnie. Just now waking up? Did you eat enough?” Hanbin felt like the second question was an insult but his stomach was still satisfied from his large meal with Junhoe. He could only nod which was a good enough answer to both questions. 

Hanbin had no idea what time it was, but he had fallen asleep in the late afternoon and it was already dark outside the living room window. The t.v. was still on, turned to a music program with the latest comebacks. “I wonder how the MX boys are doing,” a voice behind them said. 

Hanbin turned to see Bobby standing in the doorway. The older rapper was holding clothes in his hands and Hanbin’s laptop was tucked under his armpit. The laptop was carefully placed in Hanbin’s lap, “the managers want you to send in the finished draft of the album. Like, the whole album.” Hanbin looked up at Bobby with his mouth opened. 

“I- Nothing is finished yet. I maybe have only five songs ready for recording but they want at least ten for this comeback album. Can-” Hanbin felt a hand move to his stomach. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, pup. Bobby has some songs stored up that you can finish and approve. You’ll be fine and we’ll tell the managers that you just came out of heat.” Jinhwan’s voice was reassuring and the hand softly kneading his stomach felt so good. The idea was great and would cause him less stress. 

iKON hasn’t had a comeback since January but YG wanted them to push one out by January so it wasn’t a full year since their last comeback. Hanbin didn’t think it would matter, but the company told him that if all these other boy groups who lost members can have a comeback within a month of them losing the member they should come back within a year. 

Hanbin had officially been removed from the group, but he couldn’t be removed from the pack without essentially killing himself or his mates. When the news first broke out in June, a team of managers had tried to separate him from the rest of the pack. Hanbin fell into a distress heat, a biological mechanism meant to keep mates, alphas, betas, and in general the pack near the distressed omega. 

No one was allowed to help or even see Hanbin for two months before management realised how hurt and ill all seven boys were. Hanbin’s mother and even his younger sibling begged the company to let the pack be together - if not for Hanbin’s health, then iKON’s. They allowed Hanbin to reunite with iKON and cut a deal to keep him in the dorms and company as a composer and lyricist under a pseudonym. Of course, all this was a secret from the public, but Hanbin didn’t mind being kept in the dorm. At least he wasn’t sick and depressed like the two months apart from his pack. Hanbin figured that’s when he finally snapped and fully developed separation anxiety from his pack members. 

Bobby had walked away and the shadow in front of him was replaced by Yunhyeong, “hey, pup. Time to get out of your head, sweetheart.” His hands were outstretched for Hanbin to take, Yunhyeong pulled him off the couch and guided him to the kitchen. “I cooked more food for you, Junnie told me how much you ate at lunch today. It must be because of your heat, we didn’t force you to eat as much as we usually do.” Yunhyeong dropped Hanbin’s hands and looked towards the kitchen counter. “I’m sorry we didn’t take care of you, Binnie.” 

He sounded so upset and guilty, Hanbin turned around to give Yunhyeong a back hug. “Hyung, you did take care of me. Whenever I needed a shower or water or food you and Jinhwan-hyung ran to get it. When I wanted more clothing from another member, the shirt or hoodie was placed on the nest almost immediately. That’s how you take care of me, you take care of me so well, hyung. Thank you so much.” 

Yunhyeong spun to wrap Hanbin up in a real hug. Hanbin felt tears drop onto his cheeks, he couldn’t discern who they were from and he didn’t dare look up to see his alpha potentially crying. Hanbin just nuzzled further into Yunhyeong’s body as a way to seek comfort. 

The two mates stayed like that until the rest of the pack shuffled in for dinner. Yunhyeong passed Hanbin to Chanwoo while he plated and served the food, there was noticeably more meat on Chanwoo and Hanbin’s plates but no one said a word about it. 

The meal passed in a blur for Hanbin, he was still exhausted from his heat and thinking about getting back to work made sleepiness creep up on him faster than expected. He appreciated Bobby giving up some of his songs for the comeback, but he didn’t want to rely on that. Hanbin knew the managers and other YG staff could tell the difference between Bobby and Hanbin’s work and he’d get in trouble for not producing enough for the comeback. 

When Hanbin was dismissed from dinner, he disappeared into his room to start on more songs. He just wasn’t inspired, it seemed, Hanbin stared at his computer screen until his eyes hurt. Nothing. He had nothing new on the composing program he used. ‘Maybe you should just give up, Binnie. Get some rest and look for inspiration tomorrow.’ Yunhyeong’s voice came from their pack bond. 

There were some grunts agreeing with the pack alpha, the members too tired to completely formulate reasons for Hanbin to sleep properly. Hanbin closed his laptop after saving the little progress he had made and grabbed a blanket off of his bed. He left his room and walked quickly to Yunhyeong’s. 

“Hey, Bin.” Yunhyeong was sitting in bed reading a book. Only the lamp was turned on, a soft yellow light illuminating half of the room. Hanbin didn’t say anything as he crossed the room and got in bed with the alpha. “Night, Bin.” Yunhyeong said as Hanbin shoved his face into Yunhyeong’s stomach and fell asleep quickly. 

\----

Hanbin woke up refreshed, he always felt like this when he slept in someone else’s bed. He had been sleeping with Yunhyeong for two solid weeks after his heat. He was comfortably warm and secure in Yunhyeong’s arms but there was a buzzing coming from somewhere that prevented him from falling back asleep. That must have been the thing to wake him up in the first place. 

Hanbin slowly opened his eyes but there was no light filtering into the room thanks to Yunhyeong’s black-out curtains. There was his phone on the bedside table, plugged in and illuminated with messages. He reached for it as quietly as possible so he didn’t wake up Yunhyeong. “’s fine, Binnie. ‘m awake.” Hanbin only half believed that, the older man was still slurring his words with a sleepy tone and his satoori was heavy. 

There were 40 messages from their managers and team producers. The first three that Hanbin read were directed at him and looked angry. “Ah, fuck me.” Hanbin mumbled as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. He felt Yunhyeong smirk and give his ass a little grind before Hanbin let out a whimper. “That was not literal. They’re all yelling at me because the pseudonym I choose is already copyrighted so I’ll have to keep going by B.I for this album. Like that’s my fucking fault.” Yunhyeong chuckled from his position on his pillow, pulling Hanbin closer to his body. 

“They’ll figure out something, ‘specially to explain to fans. They’ll catch on otherwise and the company does not want that.” Yunhyeong pressed a kiss to Hanbin’s bite mark and was settling back into his bed when his alarm went off. “For Christ’s sake, why?” The alpha asked no one in particular. 

The two mates shuffled out of bed and slowly got ready for the day. Hanbin would spend the majority of his time in the studio with Bobby or Seungyoon if his schedule had let up. Yunhyeong would be with the remaining members learning choreography for the approved and finished title track. Hanbin pulled a black and white fleece out of the alpha’s closet and left the room to change and (discreetly) throw up. 

Hanbin walked downstairs to see the other members awake and eating breakfast. “Ah, hyung, you look so soft.” Donghyuck said from his spot at the table. Hanbin hadn’t been going for soft, he purposely slicked his hair up and back to look like he hadn’t been through hell the past few days, weeks his brain corrected him. 

Hanbin had heard of having a bad heat reaction - it happened when an omega’s heat came too soon and threw off their biological rhythm. It came with a few days of throwing up or feeling achy, but Hanbin felt that way most of his idol career so having the symptoms extending past their usual was no big deal to him. He was getting older and his body was rebelling against the harsh treatment he put it through, no other explanation was needed to justify why he took a half hour in the bathroom when others had to use it. 

Hanbin looked down at himself with a small frown, the light wash jeans hugging his wide thighs and hips perfectly and the sweater tucked into the front of the jeans. “Binnie, it’s Hyeong’s sweater. Makes you look small.” Jinhwan had pointed out. 

The sweater was probably two sizes big for Hanbin’s slim omega frame, he was the second lightest in iKON only because he was taller than Jinhwan. Hanbin liked how it fit him, he felt protected and enveloped in Yunhyeong’s scent. He probably smelled like he had sat in front of a fire for a few hours, but to his pack members it was clearly their pack alpha surrounding their sole omega in an unintentional claim. It wasn’t like Yunhyeong made Hanbin wear his clothing, Hanbin just stole them very often. 

“Come eat before June devours it all.” Chanwoo said as he patted the empty seat next to him, prompting Hanbin to sit next to him. Donghyuck did the same thing on the other side of the table in some weird challenge towards the maknae. Hanbin didn’t know what was up with the maknae line, he never talked to Bobby or Donghyuck himself about the panic attack on his first heat day. Hanbin slid into the seat next to Donghyuck and watched the pout form on Chanwoo’s face. 

“What happened to me being your maknae, hyung?” 

“Hanbin likes me more, Chanu. Get over it, imprinting only gets you so far in regards to the special treatment.” Donghyuck quipped back, the pout grew into a full fledged frown and Chanwoo stood up from his seat. He placed his dishes in the sink and Hanbin thought he saw him swipe at tears that had just begun to fall. “Hyuck, that wasn’t nice. You know he’s insecure about that and you used it against him, not for the first time.” Jinhwan scolded the oldest beta. 

“Sorry, I’ll apologise before we leave. I’m just getting tired of him getting his way all the time.” Donghyuck seemed to dig himself deeper, when he lifted his head he was met with a glare from Yunhyeong. The pack alpha had arrived just in time to see the beta try to defend himself in a more than snarky way. 

“If that’s how you feel Donghyuck you bring it up with me. Got it?” Yunhyeong waited to see the younger nod his head. “Good, now go sincerely apologise to Chanwoo and come back here. We need to talk about your recent behaviour.” Donghyuck scurried off to obey the pack alpha. 

“You’re sexy when you take charge.” Hanbin saw Jinhwan nuzzle into Yunhyeong’s side. He looked more natural than Hanbin would, even if he was the mate wearing Yunhyeong’s sweater. The two weren’t even true mates, only sharing a bond through Hanbin but they acted like mates - perfectly made for each other if their biology aligned. Hanbin felt guilt surge through him, he tried to block it from seeping into the pack and mate bonds but the two alphas in front of him turned their attention to him and he knew he hadn’t succeeded. 

Yunhyeong made a move for Hanbin before the omega bolted out of the dorm. He had gotten halfway to the company before realising he forgot his jacket. He shivered and quickened his pace to reach the building and its warmth. He entered, getting glares probably because he was a quivering mess, and made his way through the halls to his studio. Jiyong and Seungyoon were already waiting at his door. 

“What happened to meeting at seven, kid? I could have slept in if you were going to be late by a half hour.” Jiyong said as soon as he spotted the younger omega from down the hall. The slight reprimand sent Hanbin’s omega into a fit. He had disappointed and walked out on his alphas and now upset Jiyong, another alpha that Hanbin deeply respected and looked up to. Hanbin’s knee buckled and he crumpled to the ground, ‘God, it feels like I’m gonna drop.’ Hanbin thought to himself as he watched Jiyong and Seungyoon run towards him.

“Hyung! I told you to be nice, the company’s constantly on his ass these days.” 

“You and I have the new CEO up our ass 25/8 and we’re still on time. Just pick him up, I don’t want to hurt him even more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! <333


	4. Chapter 4

When Hanbin regained his senses, the scent of bonfire had significantly faded - his inner omega was pouting - but honey radiated from somewhere, Hanbin couldn’t remember Jinhwan scenting him this morning. He whined and alerted the people in his studio that he was waking up. There was the abrupt spike of lilacs - Seungyoon - and a sickeningly strong worried sandalwood - Jiyong - permeated from one corner of the room. “Jiwon, he’s waking up. Tell Yun that we’ll handle it.” There was a beep like a call was cut off.

“Hey, Bin. How’re you doing?” Seungyoon moved to sit on the floor next to his couch. His hand found their way to Hanbin’s dark chocolate hair, “not good, hyung. I-” Hanbin didn’t want to bother the older omega with his heat reaction problems and he certainly didn’t want to tell him with an alpha in the room. 

Seungyoon seemed to sense Hanbin’s slight pique in distress. He turned to Jiyong, “hyung, can you go get Seunghyun and Hoony. I think the omega club needs to talk about some stuff.” Seungyoon shushed Hanbin’s protests with a small tug on the hairs in the nape of his neck. “We need to have a serious conversation about you and having someone here that’s been through it will help you cope. Or at least I’m hoping, you’re always the most unpredictable omega of YG.” 

Hanbin knew the comment was positive, but he didn’t like to stand out. And he hated confrontation. The two youngest omegas waited for the others to arrive, it wasn’t a long wait but Hanbin grew more nervous with each tick of his clock. Seunghyun came into the room and immediately halted, “shit” tumbled out of his mouth before he stepped in to let Seunghoon enter too. 

All four of them sat in a circle on the floor. “Kay, Binnie. We need you to not freak out but we’re gonna ask you some questions. Do your best to answer.” Hanbin nodded. 

“Have you been feeling ill recently?” Yes. He was plagued with headaches at least once a day, he was nauseous in the mornings and after he ate lunch with his members, most of the times he had actually thrown up. He was still so tired, at first he had contributed it to the early heat and the toll it took on his body but he usually bounced back within three days. It was going on three weeks and he felt like his body was ready to hibernate. But still he contributed it to his bad heat reaction. “Ah, no hyung. I’m okay.”

Seunghyun lifted his brows and asked the next question. “Did Jinhwan scent you today? I know that’s Yun’s sweater but you reek of honey, Bin. Like he fucked you before you came to the studios today.” So Hanbin wasn’t the only one thinking he smelled like Bobby’s Winnie the Pooh stuffed plush. But he wasn’t scented by the eldest member, he hadn’t even let him touch him this morning. “No, we didn’t do anything.” 

Hoon asked the last question, Hanbin knew it was the last one because he looked to Seungyoon and Seunghyun before opening his mouth. “How long have you been on your birth control?” Hanbin was shocked. He’d been on birth control since he joined as a trainee and presented as an omega. “Probably 11 years. Why does this matter? Don’t just stare at me.” 

Hanbin was getting upset, looking at each of his hyungs. Seunghyun had his head in his hands and Seungyoon huffed out a ‘I fucking hate YG.’ 

“Hanbin, we think you’re pregnant. We know you’re lying about being sick, Yunhyeong called us a few days ago telling us about the excessive sleeping and throwing up.” Seunghoon was the only one that could look at Hanbin. 

Hanbin couldn’t be pregnant. He was on birth control. He didn’t feel like he was pregnant. He- “Nani had a rough time this heat, you really insisted he knot you every single time. Who knew you were such a knot-slut.” Jinhwan knotted him, multiple times, and because he was on birth control they never used condoms. But he had been on the same birth control for 11 years and was taking antibiotics for strep throat a week prior to his heat hitting and his heat was early so it was less effective than it usually was. 

“Hyung, I can’t be-” Hanbin didn’t even want to say the word. He didn’t want to speak it into existence. “Binnie, you might be, your smell has changed and you even look a little different already.” Hanbin shook his head. He felt tears well up but he couldn't bring himself to let them fall. 

“Sweetheart,” Seunghyun scooted closer to Hanbin and pulled him into his arms. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll protect you this time.” Hanbin smelled the guilt from Seunghyun, bitter coffee Hanbin thought to himself. When the scandal had broken out in June, Seunghyun had been in the military and wasn’t there for Hanbin. They had long talks about it, but Hanbin knew Seunghyun was still guilty about the uncontrollable situation. 

The oldest omega nipped and rubbed at Hanbin’s scent gland. Pumpkin and honey filled the room and Hanbin knew the others were right. Honey shouldn’t come from his scent gland, that was Jinhwan scent, but if he was with Jinhwan’s child… 

Hanbin sobbed into Seunghyun’s shoulder. His mind locked on how he was going to tell the pack, his alphas, the company. He couldn’t, he shouldn’t, tell anyone until he knew for sure if he was pregnant. He didn’t know if he wanted to keep the child, he had to figure that out first. “Don’t tell anyone,” Hanbin said in between tears. Seunghyun stroked Hanbin’s back and murmured reassurances in his ear. He kept trying to calm Hanbin through pheromones, looking over at the Winner members to encourage them to do the same. 

Lilac, chocolate chip cookies, and coffee enveloped him. Four more hands found their way to his body, one brushed his stomach and Hanbin felt his anxiety spike. He heard someone say ‘Find Chanu or Jinani’ and Hanbin prayed it was the former. Jinhwan, despite being the person to help during his anxiety attacks, - and Hanbin knew he was going to have an anxiety attack - was only going to make his current state worse. 

His prayers weren’t answered when more honey filled the room. Hanbin let out a whimper and pushed himself into more of the coffee, the honey was too much for him. His mind said he didn’t want Jinhwan but his body tried to pull him towards the oldest alpha. He was mumbling “no, no, no,” as Jinhwan walked more towards him. 

“Should I hold him? He- It doesn’t- He’s not okay, hyung.” Jinhwan’s voice shook so close to Hanbin, his hands reached out to grip Jinhwan’s shirt. 

“He’s really sick, Jinhwan. You might want to take him back to the pack but keep scents limited and your maknaes calm.” Seunghyun said as he gently pushed Hanbin away from him. “Go with Jinani, pup. We’ll talk later.” 

Jinhwan guided Hanbin to the dance room. When Hanbin entered the room he saw a line of cameras up against the mirror. Oh god, they’re filming their dance practice video, Hanbin realised as he looked for his members. Jinhwan pulled Hanbin behind him when the maknaes rushed towards him. 

“He smells like you, hyung.”

“Nani, what’s wrong?”

“Why was he with Seunghyun-hyung?” 

There were so many questions and just like Seunghyun had predicted the scents were overwhelming. Hanbin curled his arms around himself, backing away from his pack members. His eyes flit to find Yunhyeong, resting on him and immediately filled with relief. “Alpha,” Hanbin whispered, just that was enough for Yunhyeong’s gaze to snap to him. 

“Sorry, I’m so sorry, sorry,” Hanbin canted, Yunhyeong pushed past the five members yelling at each other to get to Hanbin. Hanbin was wrapped in Yunhyeong’s arm and scent, the bonfire curled around him and clung to the alpha’s sweater again. It seemed like Yunhyeong’s scent masked the overwhelming honey coming from Hanbin. 

“You’re okay. I know, baby. It’s alright, you’re alright now. I’m right here, Bin-ah.” Yunhyeong continued to pump out his scent as he kissed Hanbin. ‘I know.’ What did Yunhyeong know? The older omegas had said Yunhyeong knew he was sick, but did the alpha think he was sick or did he know Hanbin was pregnant?

“Calm down, Hanbin. You need to breathe.” Yunhyeong prompted, pressing into his mate's bite to try and settle him. Hanbin felt his anxiety disappear slowly with Yunhyeong’s efforts. “Okay, pup. Do you think you can sit with the cameramen for another 20 minutes while we finish this filming? If you can’t, I’ll tell them to leave and we can go back to the dorms.” 

“I’m better, hyung. Finish the video, but I demand food and cuddles when we get home.” Hanbin gave Yunhyeong a small smile as he pulled away from the leader and let him go back to the still arguing members. “Boys! Get back in formation and let’s finish this shit.” 

Hanbin was wearing Junhoe’s shirt, Bobby’s hoodie, and Donghyuck’s shorts. He had Chanwoo and Yunhyeong’s blankets wrapped around him, the only person’s scent not clouding around Hanbin was Jinhwan’s honey but it was still emanating from Hanbin himself. Hanbin didn’t let any of his members near him, only accepting their clothing as substitutes. 

He was mindlessly watching music videos, pulling certain smells closer to him in his mini nest every once in a while. He thought about when he’d have time to go to a doctor, he didn’t want to bother the members or managers while they were in the middle of preparing for a comeback. He felt his phone buzz in Bobby’s hoodie pocket, he pulled it out to look at the message.

_[Hanbin’s Fake Protection Squad_

_Yoon: so we’re fake because we all know iKON’s maknae line is the real protection squad. this is for Binnie to ask questions or ask for help from one of us. Yoon: roll call please!_

__

__

_T.O.P-sunbaenim: Ji and I are here, Youngbae is also on standby but farther away_

__

__

_Hoony: I’m here too! Don’t worry, Binnie! We’re here for you if you need us ___

__

__

__

__

_Hanbin: what the hell happened to not telling anyone Seunghyun-hyung?!] ___

____

____

Hanbin was upset. He knew Jiyong might have figured it out but for his elders to tell someone who would have no idea about what Hanbin was going through he was livid. He turned his phone to silent and focused back on the music videos. “Hey. Binnie.”

Yunhyeong’s soft voice filtered into Hanbin’s ears, he looked towards the sound and saw his member sitting on the couch next to him. When did he get there? Yunhyeong was looking at him expectantly, Hanbin assumed the older man had asked him a question or told him to do something but he hadn’t heard what it was. 

“Oh, pup. You’re still out of it, aren’t you?” Hanbin looked away, for some reason guilt spread through his chest. He shouldn’t be acting like this towards any of his members, especially not one of his alphas. “I’m sorry,” but the apology did nothing to ease the heavy feeling pressing down on his body. He reached out for any scent but Yunhyeong, praying it was a beta’s fresher pheromones. 

Yunhyeong put a tentative hand out towards Hanbin, hovering in the air like he was waiting for consent. “Don’t be sorry. You’re going through something right now. We might not know what it is or how to properly help you with it, but we’re here for you. All six of us care and understand that something is happening with you. You don’t have to tell us now, but know we’re here.” 

Yunhyeong retracted his hands, pulling it away with so much hesitation - Hanbin didn’t want the hand to leave him even if it wasn’t touching him. “Dinner’s ready when you want to join us. I’ll even let you bring the blankets to the table.” Hanbin smiled at Yunhyeong’s small joke, he never stopped them from bringing things to the table. The only thing prohibited was work and Hanbin grew used to the glare Yunhyeong would give him and Bobby when they did. 

Hanbin didn’t feel hungry but his stomach growled as Yunhyeong left the living room. He knew the pack alpha would force him to eat later if he didn’t eat now. Hanbin tightened his grip around Chanwoo’s blanket, leaving Yunhyeong’s behind. When he walked into the kitchen, there was only an empty seat next to Yunhyeong or Jinhwan. Hanbin sighed as he grabbed his plate with food on it. 

“Thanks, hyung.” He said as he sat next to his mates. He felt Jinhwan scooch closer to him, “you smell so good, Binnie. It’s like my scent is all over you no matter who’s clothes you’re wearing.” Hanbin shuddered as Jinhwan whispered in his ear. Jinhwan’s hand found its way to Hanbin’s thigh and settled there for the entirety of the meal. 

As soon as Hanbin cleared his plate, he rushed off to the living room again. He wrapped Yunhyeong’s blanket around him, the scent of smoke suffocating him but drowning out the honey bursting from him. There were more messages from the new group chat he was added to, mainly from Seunghyun apologising but also from the other leader telling Hanbin he had to go to a clinic soon. He completely turned off his phone and tried to put his full attention on the t.v. someone had turned to dramas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've finally gotten to some substantial plot! As always thanks for reading and let me know what you think of the story so far <3333


	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t wanna sleep with me tonight, Bin?” Yunhyeong asked as he leaned up against Hanbin’s doorframe. Hanbin was pressed up against his wall on his bed, he had been contemplating whether or not he wanted to tell the members. _Fuck it. You should at least tell Yunhyeong and Jinhwan. _He agreed with the small voice in his head.__

__“Yunhyeong, can you text Jinhwan-hyung? I have to tell you guys something.”_ _

__Jinhwan was in the room in a minute, calmly sitting at Hanbin’s desk while Yunhyeong occupied Hanbin’s fancier chair on the ground. They sat in silence for fifteen minutes as Hanbin formulated his words._ _

__“I smell different.” Hanbin said at first, very slowly as if he was testing the water. “I’ve been getting sick, you’ve seen it even though I try to hide it from you.” He realised he was following the conversation he had earlier this morning with the other omegas. He hung his head and noticed his hands were shaking. He moved to sit on them, hoping the two alphas didn’t notice._ _

__“My heat came early and I don’t know how many times you knotted me,” he turned his head to look at Jinhwan but didn’t meet his eyes, “and I know we don’t use condoms anymore. I’m not blaming either one of you, please don’t think I am, we’ve been mated for seven years and in a pack for longer but my birth control wouldn’t work properly if my heat came early.”_ _

__He heard the gasp from Jinhwan and a sigh from Yunhyeong. That was the reaction Hanbin expected but it wasn’t the one he wanted. He took a chance and looked at the head alpha. Yunhyeong, despite the sigh, was smiling. A beat later, Hanbin realised the sigh was in relief._ _

__“Binnie, do you think you’re pregnant?” Jinhwan asked from the desk, “the omegas think I am. It could be a possibility but I would need to take a test or go to a hospital to find out.” And then Yunhyeong asked the question Hanbin didn’t have an answer to._ _

__“Do you, like if possible, want a pup?” Hanbin didn’t think it was possible, the company still paid for his prescription birth control to avoid this kind of thing. He didn’t know if they’d force him to … terminate the pregnancy. If there is a pregnancy. Hanbin had to continue to remind himself that he might not be pregnant. (Truly he didn’t want to get his hopes up.)_ _

__“I don’t know, hyung. I don’t know if I can keep it.” Hanbin’s hands were starting to lose feeling. Jinhwan had gotten up from his spot in the room and settled closer to Hanbin on the bed. “Can I hold you?” He asked softly._ _

__Hanbin nodded, pulling his hand out from under him and reaching for Yunhyeong too. The younger alpha moved to be closer to Hanbin too. He was pulled away from the wall and his back hit Yunhyeong’s solid chest. Jinhwan was in front of him, holding his hands gingerly, Hanbin squeezed them as his throat constricted._ _

__Yunhyeong was scenting him, simultaneously making him slightly distressed and greatly relaxed. “Does that help you, babe?” Jinhwan asked, seeing the expression that flashed across Hanbin’s face. He nodded and that spurred Yunhyeong to continue his ministrations. “I meant it when I said I liked how you smelled like me, but it must be overwhelming for you, love.” Jinhwan mumbled as he pressed kisses to Hanbin’s hands._ _

__“Why I’ve been sleeping-” he paused when Yunhyeong began to suck on spots on his neck, “with hyung instead of you.” Jinhwan didn’t seem to be offended but he nipped at his fingertips. “I heard omegas only smell like this for two or three months when they’re pregnant.”_ _

__Hanbin groaned out in frustration, “not pregnant,” he denied. Both alphas chuckled until Hanbin was thrashing and pushing their hands away. They watched from the bed as Hanbin bolted to the bathroom. Yunhyeong turned to look at Jinhwan before running after the omega._ _

__“Not pregnant, sure, Binnie.” Jinhwan mocked as he watched from the door. Hanbin was hunched over the toilet, Yunhyeong bent next to him stroking his back in attempts to calm him. The omega flushed and slumped back into Yunhyeong’s arms, the glare he sent Jinhwan’s way had the oldest member running back to Hanbin’s bedroom. “Yea, Nani, I’m not pregnant!”_ _

__

__Hanbin was sitting in a cold, white room on the examination table. He looked at Yunhyeong and Jinhwan who were sitting in the small plastic chairs near the door. Bobby was pacing around the room, he seemed more nervous than the other three members of the hyung line. There was a knock at the door, “come in,” Hanbin answered._ _

__A tall man in a lab coat entered the room. He set down a clipboard, “So there is good news and good news. In my opinion, at least.” The doctor started, he watched Bobby pace three more times around the room._ _

__“Are you his mate?” The doctor asked. Bobby shook his head and Yunhyeong spoke up, “We are. He’s here for support but it doesn’t seem like that was a good idea.” That got the tension in the room to settle in the slightest._ _

__“Well, Hanbin-ssi,” he finally looked at the only omega in the room. “We ran your tests quickly and you are pregnant. Congratulations.” The doctor watched Hanbin’s face fall, “oh, maybe not. I’m sorry, Hanbin-ssi.”_ _

__“No, no,” Hanbin said as he wiped the unfallen tears. “It’s alright. I just don’t know how to tell my company.” Bobby was behind him instantly, rubbing his back in comfort. Hanbin shifted to tuck himself into Bobby’s body, letting the older rapper curl his arms around him._ _

__“We’ll give you copies of the results and you can give that to them. Did you bring your manager with you today? I can explain it to him.” The doctor offered but Yunhyeong shook his head. “We just need the results. I’ll tell them when we go in later today.”_ _

__“Alright, well if there is anything else you need, like a paternity test or recommendation for an OB/GYN, we can provide that at the front desk. Just let them know. You’re allowed to leave any time.” The doctor shook Yunhyeong and Jinhwan’s hands before leaving the room._ _

__Bobby lifted Hanbin off the table and set him on his feet, “well, Binnie. I promised ice cream if you were pregnant and cake if you weren’t, but I think we can get you both if you wanted.” Bobby said in hopes to lift the mood but Hanbin’s silent tears continued to fall._ _

__“Pass him over, Jiwonnie.” Yunhyeong said with his arm open. Bobby didn’t have to be told twice and let Hanbin mold himself into Yunhyeong’s side. The three mates walked to the car as Bobby paid the copay for the appointment, they all settled into the back seat, alphas caging in their small mate to protect him._ _

__Hanbin looked up for the first time since hearing he was officially pregnant. “Please don’t tell the company. I was talking with Seunghyun-hyung and they-” his breath hitched, “they made him abort his child when he-” Jinhwan shushed him, playing with his hair to calm him. “We know, baby. He told us. We can’t not tell them, but we can tell them when it’s too late for an abortion.”_ _

__“How does that sound, love?” Yunhyeong asked, his tone was gentle but the hand gripping his knee was white around the knuckles. Bobby got in the driver’s seat and started the car. “Home or ice cream, Binnie?” He got a small ‘ice cream’ in reply._ _


	6. Chapter 6

The four eldest members returned, Hanbin still working on finishing his bowl of ice cream, to a quiet dorm. The downstairs dorm had no one in it, Hanbin couldn’t smell any of their betas. “Go lay down on the couch, I’ll go make you some lunch.” Yunhyeong said, lightly pushing Hanbin in the direction of the living room. Bobby left for the studio and Jinhwan walked upstairs in search of the maknaes. 

Hanbin was fed and happily tucked into the couch when Junhoe, Donghyuck, and Chanwoo excitedly burst into the room. “Hyung! How’d it go?” Chanwoo shouted as they ran towards him. Donghyuk reached him first, gently pressing a hand to his stomach and nosing at his neck. 

“I’m a little over a month pregnant, guys. We’re getting our first pup.” Hanbin smiled as Junhoe included himself in scenting Hanbin. “Hyung, it might be more than one. You and Jinani-hyung went at it this heat. I wouldn’t be surprised if he put a whole litter in you. Right, guys?” Chanwoo asked the other maknaes, he got happy grunts in reply. 

“Pups, get away from Binnie. You’re gonna put him in a scent high.” Yunhyeong admonished as he walked into the living room. The maknaes complained and Junhoe helpfully pointed out that the alpha could only call them that (that being pups) for another 7 or so months. Yunhyeong nodded with a huge smile as he pushed Donghyuck and Junhoe away from Hanbin’s scent glands. 

“It’s bedtime, pups. We’re recording four songs tomorrow all day long.” The betas followed his suggestion, Chanwoo hugging the older two members before he went back to the upstairs dorm. Hanbin threw the blankets off of his body and held his arms out for Yunhyeong to pick him up. 

“Do you want to come with us tomorrow while we’re recording? Jinhwan and June are going in earlier than the rest of us so I can stay here and leave for work when Nani’s done and back at the dorms with you.” Yunhyeong explained and offered as they walked to Yunhyeong’s room. 

Hanbin hadn’t thought about it, but he wanted to see how the song would turn out. YG management had prohibited him from helping produce any songs this time because they didn’t want his name to be on one more portion of the album. “Wanna go, miss the betas.” Hanbin mumbled into Yunhyeong’s shoulder. 

“They were just scenting you,” Yunhyeong laughed but sat the omega on his bed. He moved to grab pajamas and a hand stopped him. “Just get undressed and sleep with me.” Hanbin tried to demand, the soft sweater and beta smell coming from him made the demand a mere suggestion. 

Yunhyeong did as Hanbin said and peeled his jeans off, he climbed into bed and tucked Hanbin in. “Good night, Binnie. We’ll wake you up right before we leave.” Hanbin nodded and murmured ‘I love you’ waiting for Yunhyeong to say it back. “I love you, too, baby.” 

\----

Another two months passed and iKON was back. Their comeback was well received, all things considered. The one thing fans noticed about the group was the smell of Hanbin still lingering around them during fanmeets. The members tried to brush it off or ignore it entirely until one fanmeet during the last week of their promotions, a manager came out asking for Yunhyeong and Jinhwan to come backstage. 

They excused themselves for a second and followed the manager to where Hanbin was peeking out. Hanbin looked alarmed and the smell of pumpkin spice was permeating from backstage. “What’s wrong?” Yunhyeong asked as Hanbin wrapped his body around the alpha’s, walking quickly so Hanbin wasn’t seen by too many people. 

“I have a baby bump!” Hanbin unwrapped one of his hands to press on the side of his slightly bulging stomach. Jinhwan’s hand was placed over Hanbin's before Yunhyeong could move and Hanbin shuddered. “Oh!”

Hanbin detached himself from Yunhyeong and lifted his shirt up a little. This time, all three mates watched as Hanbin took in a deep breath and his stomach inflated more than usual, pulling his skin tight. “That’s fucking gross,” Jinhwan said. Hanbin flinched and the alphas put their hands on him to steady him if need be. 

“Don’t swear, Nani. The babies could have ears now.” Hanbin grunted out as he continued to breathe deeply. “I’m going to walk around some more. I just wanted to let you feel it. Have fun with the rest of the fanmeet.” 

Hanbin kissed both of the older member’s cheeks and walked away from them. Yunhyeong grasped both of Jinhwan’s hands and squeezed them. “We’re almost halfway there, Jinani,” he said with a broad grin on his face. Jinhwan sighed as he hugged Yunhyeong, slightly scenting the younger alpha before they walked back on stage. 

The next fan that came up to Yunhyeong sniffed the air, “It smells like Hanbin-ssi. Is your mate here, Yunhyeong-ssi?” Yunhyeong wasn’t supposed to mention the omega, but it had been made public very early in their musical career that the head alpha and the sole omega were mated. Jinhwan had taken himself out of that equation and no one ever saw the second bite mark Hanbin had on his inner thigh. 

Yunhyeong must have smiled or something because the fan knew Hanbin was somewhere in the building. “I’m glad your pack wasn’t dissolved. You allowed me to join my own pack three years ago.” The fan was smiling at him as he signed their photobook. “Thank you for coming today and I’m glad you found a pack.” Yunhyeong said to them as they went to the next member. 

\----

By the end of the fan meeting, the group found Hanbin passed out on the couch in the waiting room. “He walked for an hour before tiring himself out and falling asleep.” Their manager informed them as they changed into sweatshirts and stretchy jeans. He continued to talk about their schedule and how Hanbin should really stay at the dorms more often after almost being seen by iKONICS. He suggested he stay with Winner, they were just writing songs all day and Mino was preparing for a comeback, or BigBang. Jiyong, Seunghyun, and Hanbin had been spending a lot of time together outside of the company already but Yunhyeong would never dare to ask them to practically babysit his pregnant mate. 

“Hyung, we’ve talked about this. Hanbin’s sick these days because he’s apart from us. That’s the reason behind the monthly doctor’s visits and bringing him with us everywhere. He’s part of our pack and we can’t expect him to be content with blankets and clothes that smell like us.” Bobby spoke up. They were still withholding information from the company, and subsequently their managers, to keep Hanbin pregnant. The other omegas and pack members were suspicious about the plan at first but agreed to help in any way they could. 

The comment shut their manager up and he left the room to let the boys finish dressing and packing their bags for their practice later in the day. “Hanbinnie, it’s time to get up.” Donghyuk said as he shook the omega lightly. 

Hanbin woke slowly, giving the group enough time to gather their things. He clung to Jinhwan. A few days ago, the honey Hanbin emitted suddenly disappeared and the only way he could compensate was being right up Jinhwan’s ass as much as possible. Bobby had mentioned something like “You’re lucky Yunhyeong’s not a jealous pack alpha, where I’m from he’d have killed him for having pups before the head.” 

That had scared Hanbin shitless and he avoided Yunhyeong for five days before the alpha sat him down and confronted him about it. It took some tears and a lot of reassurance for Hanbin to understand that Yunhyeong didn’t care. It was an accident, it wasn’t like Jinhwan was looking to overthrow the established pack dynamics. 

They were all packed into the van when their manager told them the bad news. “While iKON is in Japan, Hanbin will be living with the Treasure omegas.” Hanbin searched for someone’s - anyone’s - hand in the dark backseat. 

“Hyung, didn’t we just say Hanbin needed to stay with us at all times?” Bobby growled out through gritted teeth. The manager replied with a smirk, “can’t help it, Jiwon. He doesn’t need to be there so we’re not paying for it. Don’t worry, the Treasure members will take good care of Binnie and deal with whatever illness he’s developed.” The answer was final - nothing could change the upcoming weeks. 

Hanbin heard Chanwoo mutter ‘that’s beside the point’ and finally found Yunhyeong’s hand. He latched on and felt the alpha squeeze it slightly to comfort him. The car ride was silent until they got to their dorm. Jinhwan stayed in the upstairs dorm for the three days they were still in Korea soaking up every moment he had with Hanbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of caught up with everything I've prewritten so the updates are going to be even spotier than before. Thank you for reading!! <333


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After four days without Internet and Wifi I'm back with an update for you cuties!

The alphas growled at every single omega in the Treasure pack when they dropped Hanbin off with five suitcases. “Sunbae-” Hyunsuk began to speak, “he’s fine with us. We just train every day, sometimes film for Youtube, but out of the twelve of us someone will be constantly watching him.” Yunhyeong ruffled the younger leader’s hair and explained that Jinhwan and Bobby were just possessive. Everyone hugged and kissed Hanbin goodbye and left him standing in Treasure’s dorm awkwardly. 

“I-um, I thought I was staying with the omega members.” He heard a scoff and looked up to see Jihoon open his mouth. “As if we’re leaving a pregnant omega alone with babies.” 

The aforementioned babies - Jeongwoo, Doyoung, and Junghwan - protested but Hanbin couldn’t pay attention to them. His knees felt weak and he started to sway. They knew he was pregnant. Yoshinori must have noticed Hanbin’s state of shock and gathered him up in his arms before Hanbin could faint. 

He was led to one of the couches to sit. “How do you know?” 

“It’s not hard, you have a certain smell. Hyung, they might not have given gender classes when you went to school but we took some. You’re more clinging to your pack than usual and that’s saying something. T.O.P-sunbae also came over yesterday and threatened he’d take you away if we didn’t take care of you. That wouldn’t be weird if Seungyoon-hyung came and said that but sunbae - little extreme.” 

Yedam and Hyunsuk were walking towards him, they sat on either side and cuddled into him. “Where do you wanna sleep, hyung? Mashiho is a great cuddler and smells a little like Jinhwan, but you know Junkyu smells exactly like Yunhyeong.” 

Hanbin thought it was safer to stick with the young omega, but he was more familiar with Junkyu. Hanbin weighed his options. “Don’t you have a pack room?” He looked around to see heads shake. He thought it was a stretch - they weren’t an official pack because they were still freshly presented but with five alphas, six omegas, and only one beta they should have a pack room. 

“What if we made one?” Haruto said from his spot on the floor. 

“And who would give up their room, Ruto? Try again.” Jihoon sassed. Hanbin smiled, reminded of Jinhwan. Jihoon was feisty but probably wouldn’t want to take over the pack despite being co-leader. The pack alpha position was probably going to be taken by Yoshinori. 

“We could make the living room one, that way it’s big enough for everyone and still be comfortable for Hanbin-sunbae.” Junghwan suggested, fiddling with his fingers. 

“You can call me ‘hyung’ Junghwannie, I’ve known you since you were a little baby.” Hanbin heard someone say ‘you’re still a baby,’ and wanted to laugh - all of them were babies in Hanbin’s opinion. 

Yedam snuggled closer into him, “wow, you smell a lot like Mashi-hyung and Junkyu-hyung. I can’t even find pumpkin.” 

“Yah! Don’t bring it up, they’ll only feel pleased. Stupid alpha instincts,” Hanbin wrapped the cardigan he wore around himself to find little traces of Yedam’s baby powder and Hyunsuk’s grapefruit already clinging to the fabric. Hanbin sighed - he knew this was going to happen. 

Omegas were made to be happy or sad for others, the news of a fellow omega - especially one that has sort of helped raise them - being pregnant can either make them extremely elated or possessive. Right now, his baby omegas were getting jealous. He pet their hair and watched happily as they cuddled closer. 

The other members of the pack were arguing loudly over who would give up mattresses and such so the living room would be a comfortable nest. Mashiho looked over to Hanbin and his members on the couch, Doyoung and Jeongwoo’s heads turned to see that the older omega was looking at. Hanbin knew it was a low blow, but he patted his lap in invitation for them to come over. All four of them subtly - it wasn’t really but the alphas were fighting and poor Jaehyuk was stuck in the middle of keeping Junghwan out of it - walked over to the couch and squeezed into the small space. 

Doyoung softly asked if he could sit in Hanbin’s lap, concerned for the baby, but eagerly climbed in when Hanbin assured him it’d be fine. After all, Donghyuk and Chanwoo had been vying for his lap for ages despite being taller than the omega. Doyoung resembled a koala as he wrapped his arms and legs around Hanbin’s body, Mashiho grabbed one of his hands and sniffed his wrist trying to find the pumpkin spice he had heard so much about. Yedam and Hyunsuk’s jealousy seemed to grow, both of their hands were on Hanbin’s stomach. 

Junghwan must have realised he was missing out on omega bonding because there was a loud whine that broke through - and stopped - the fighting. Jaehyuk was still holding him tightly around the waist, but the youngest’s struggling was to get to Hanbin and his members. As Jaehyuk tightened his grip, Junghwan let out another whine and started to cry. “Jaehyuk, let him go,” Hanbin spoke in a louder voice than normal. He did and the youngest scrambled to get to the omegas as quickly as he could. 

“How long ago did he present?” Hanbin looked to Yoshinori and Jihoon, expecting an answer. “Two weeks ago.” 

The poor baby was still getting used to all the smells and bonds and instincts, they might have been boosted about getting new, fancy classes but they couldn’t remember that Junghwan - and most of their younger omegas - needed constant affection until they settled down. 

“Alright, boys, here’s what we’re going to do. Jihoonie, go get the mattresses from Hyunsuk’s, Yedam’s, and Junkyu’s room. I know their scents the best so any lingering smells won’t give me headaches. Yoshi and Ruto, you guys should sweep the floor before anyone’s mattress is laid down. The rest of you should get dressed in comfortable clothing. Your manager told me you didn’t have a schedule today so I can get acquainted with your scents. I’m pretty unfamiliar with everyone who presented after Mashiho.”

Hanbin took the role of the leader - he had no doubt Hyunsuk and Jihoon could do it but he wanted things to be done quickly so he could rest for the remainder of the day. He could already feel the pack bond fading the farther they got away from him. 

The boys were efficient and within four hours Hanbin was propped up with pillows to comfortably watch their third movie. There was a timer on his phone, every time it rang a new person would sit beside Hanbin so he could get a feeling of what they smelled like. Hanbin had cuddled with most of the hyung line so far and beckoned for Haruto to crawl towards him. Haruto had no qualms about invading Hanbin’s personal space, “you had such a great idea, pup. Making this room as a pack nest is brilliant,” Hanbin complimented as he wrapped his arms around the young alpha. 

“You smell so good, everyone in your pack are like sugary sweets. I mean - Doyoung is literal candy floss.” Haruto nodded in agreement and Hanbin decided to watch the movie playing. The timer went off just as the third movie ended. Hanbin got up to go to the bathroom and had three little omegas follow him. He was met with Yedam, Hyunsuk and Mashiho’s smiling faces when he exited the bathroom. 

Hanbin looked at each of them. “Can I help you with something?” None of them responded and continued to stare at him. “What are you looking at? I washed my hands if that's what you’re worried about.” Yedam took a step towards him and lifted his hand. He pulled it back and Hanbin saw blood. “Oh my god! Is my nose bleeding?” 

Hanbin moved to go back to the bathroom but stumbled, immediately Hyunsuk and Mashiho were holding him. “Take him back to the nest, get him some food, I’ll get a towel for the blood. Have someone text iKON or we’ll be in trouble.” Hanbin was led by Mashiho’s gentle hands back to the pile of blankets and pillows. 

Murmurs and whispers halted into a group gasp when Hanbin walked back into the living room. Mashiho gave one look and stopped the nine boys from swarming them. “He’s okay, just tired and hungry. Start the next movie, Jeongwoo.” Hanbin was placed in the middle of the blankets again, this time Yoshi crowded his space. Hanbin sniffed the air and could tell the projected pack alpha was releasing calming, protective pheromones. He appreciated the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of the rest of iKON :(( but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter (minus any foreshadowing I might have sprinkled in there)


	8. Chapter 8

“Hyung, I’m telling you he’s fine. Hyunsuk told me he only had a nosebleed for five minutes and then he fell asleep. You need to stop stressing, you’re freaking out the betas.” Jiwon said, almost causing the makeup artist to mess up. He was watching the pack leader pace through their rehearsal room and saw its effects on their members. Of course Jiwon’s words wouldn’t stop him from worrying about their omega, but he could try. He hated feeling helpless the most. 

They only had a few minutes before they had to start their concert. Jinhwan was still on the phone with the Treasure co-leader to get more information about Hanbin - Yunhyeong may be the pack alpha but an internal panic was consuming the second alpha when it dawned on him that this wasn’t regular Hanbin they were talking about. Hanbin was now expecting and a simple nosebleed from overworking wasn’t acceptable. He wished they got a day to rest before being thrown into schedules so he could Facetime his omega and smile at him for hours. Jinhwan looked over to Yunhyeong and smelled the stress roll off of him. “Thanks, Hyunsukkie. Keep us updated, we’ll call after our concert.” Jinhwan knew he cut off the younger but he had to do some damage control for the sake of his own sanity. 

Jinhwan pushed himself off of the couch to saunter his way to Yunhyeong. “Hey, take some deep breaths. He’s fine. We’ll talk to him - actually him - after our concert. But I need you to start and finish this concert before we can call him again. We’ve only been gone for a few hours. I love you so much but I cannot deal with you if you’re like this the whole time we’re here, Yunhyeong.” 

He watched Yunhyeong’s eyes become clearer and his face morphed into a familiar one - his performance persona. “There’s Song. Now, run through the set list with me.” As Jinhwan took care of Yunhyong, Jiwon dealt with the maknaes. Distraction was the best way to get the group ready for the concert. 

“Okay, guys! You’re on in five and we need you backstage.” They all grabbed their jackets and shoes to leave the room after their manager. 

\----

“Hey, pup, I’ve got some pretty bad news,” Hanbin’s face fell as Jinhwan continued talking, “we have to stay in Japan for another month or so.” It had already been two months and that time was getting extended. Hanbin let out a sigh and Jinhwan started to apologise. 

Hanbin was having none of it, changing the topic to how the concerts and fanmeets were going. He got some looks from Jihoon and Jaehyuk, even Yedam was scrunching his nose from inside the recording booth. “Kay, babe. We have to go. Have a good day with the babies!” The line clicked dead. 

Asahi extended his hand for Hanbin to take, firm grasp and warmth radiating from the soft fingertips, and he led him out of the room. They found a bench in a far-away hallway to sit on. Asahi wasn’t a big talker, he was super awkward but he grabbed Hanbin’s hands and placed them on his lap. “What did they just tell you?”

Hanbin didn’t expect Asahi to ask him questions, but the younger vocalist was waiting patiently for an answer. “They’re staying in Japan for another month. Or more. Nani doesn’t really know.” Asahi’s thumb had begun to rub shapes on Hanbin’s palms. “This is just so hard to do by myself. Not that I’m by myself - you guys have been a huge help but I feel like a burden. I’m in the way and you’re trying to debut. I’m so sorry, I miss them so much and none of us can do anything about it.” 

Hanbin willed himself to not cry but as Asahi shifted closer to him and placed a hand on his bulging stomach he felt the dam break. “You’re not a burden. You’re fun to hang out with and have given us such good advice for our debut. No offense to our leaders but they haven’t really prepared for the role - you’re experienced and you’re teaching them to be the best leaders we could ask for. We understand that you miss them, especially the Japanese line. It’s like a six sense to know when someone’s homesick.” 

“I’m not homesick, Asahi.” 

“Yes, you are. Your pack is your home. We’re a temporary home for you until they come back so it’s only natural you want them to hurry. It doesn’t help that you’re pregnant and even more hormonal.” Hanbin lightly smacked Asahi’s side in protest. He knew it was true though, just yesterday he’d thrown a fit when Junkyu told him he had to go to bed at the early time of ten. 

Everything Asahi said made sense, Hanbin couldn’t deny that. “I’m sorry I upset your nose and your recording.” Asahi brushed it off. Then the hand on his stomach flew off, “is that what it feels like when they kick?” Hanbin nodded. Asahi just stared at him in awe. 

Hanbin stood up to get Asahi back to the recording session. As they were walking back, Hanbin felt the starting of a cramp. He made a mental note to grab a hot water bottle later. They got back to the studio just in time for Asahi to sing his parts. He took a seat next to Yoshi and Hyunsuk, struggling for an hour before finding a comfortable position. 

Then he had to follow them to dance practice (that took another half hour to find a comfortable position using half of their jackets and sweatshirts as pillows and blankets in a corner of the room) that lasted four hours. Hanbin did not miss the rookie years of his career. His passionate flame and desire had flickered out a long time ago, but he still praised the twelve boys for doing their best for so long. 

The cramping was only getting worse but Hanbin shoved his nose into Mashiho’s sweatshirt. It was soft and warm from him laying on it for so long but hints of agave - and smoked wood because Junkyu never left the poor boy alone - flooded his senses and dulled the pain slightly. The strongest medicine he could have would do less than skinship and scents, Hanbin reminded himself. Hyunsuk had said “one last time guys,” four times now. Hanbin had to intervene, the maknae line could barely stand properly. 

Hanbin scooted to a sitting position and lifted himself off the bench, “Guys, get some water and pack-” A particularly sharp pain different from any cramp he’s had before shot through his stomach and back. Jihoon and Yoshi were at his side in a moment’s notice to hold him upright. “What’s wrong?” they asked frantically. 

“Hurts- just-” The pain left him practically speechless. “Where? Where does it hurt?” Hanbin couldn’t answer, he let himself be seated back on the bench and vaguely heard someone shout for a doctor or ambulance. Hanbin would be found out - the company would know he was pregnant. They’d force him to abort or give up his pups just like they did for Seunghyun. Hanbin started thrashing against the Treasure members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a little bit of iKON and a whole lot of hurt/comfort. Hope you enjoyed <333


	9. Chapter 9

Hanbin woke up in a hospital room. There were baby blue walls with butterfly wall clings pressed to it. A singular window told him it was still night. Unless he had slept for 24 hours, it was still the same day. Hanbin smelled warm cotton candy and baby powder. _Doyoung. Yedamie._ Hanbin’s brain supplied. 

The two younger artists were cuddling in chairs against the wall. He tried to shift to see them better and let out a groan. “Hyung, don’t move. You’re probably really sore.” Yedam placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Hanbin lowered himself back onto the lumpy bed with a sigh. 

“Are you going to tell me why I’m here?” Doyoung shook his head. 

“I’ll go get the doctor. Yedamie, keep him calm.” Hanbin didn’t feel the cramping as intensely anymore and that sharp pain was certainly not there either. He could thank the IV stuck in his elbow for that. Hanbin placed the hand not bombarded with cords and monitors on his baby bump and rubbed, the motion had become a self-soothing technique for him. 

_Please move, babies. Move for daddy._ Hanbin silently begged, he needed to make sure his babies were alright and unaffected by the sudden mysterious cramping. As if they heard him, little limbs pressed into his internal organs. Hanbin let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Yedam didn’t really entertain Hanbin, just held his hand tightly and emitted calming pheromones until Doyoung returned with a doctor. He politely introduced himself and asked Hanbin a few questions. (When was your last OB appointment? Are you keeping up with your moderate exercise and prenatal medicine? Are these omegas part of your homepack and where is your alpha?) 

Hanbin answered, grimacing at the doctor’s facial features when he gave responses to the last question. “Did your OB tell you how many pups you were expecting?” Hanbin nodded, they had four babies on the way - a large litter especially for a first time parent but nothing worried the doctor he saw. A week ago she had praised him for all the babies facing the right way so she could tell what sex they were. 

“I’m very sorry to tell you this, Hanbin-ssi. But you experienced a miscarriage. You’ve lost a baby.” Hanbin blocked everything else out, the doctor now directing the news to the other two omegas in the room. Yedam’s hand hadn’t left his and he squeezed hard. _How am I going to tell the pack?_

\----

Hanbin could hear ten members fighting with each other in the living room. He let Junkyu and Mashiho hold him closer. They were yelling about who should tell the rest of iKON. Some said to let Hanbin do it in his own time. Others deemed they had to protect Hanbin and take it upon themselves to tell them. Hanbin knew Jinhwan and Yunhyeong were worried, he read the texts even if he didn’t answer them. 

“Youngil, Youngjae, Youngsoo, Youngsoon.” Hanbin whispered, half consumed by the blanket wrapped around him but still loud enough for the boys to hear. 

A hand squeezed his and another wiped away a tear he didn’t know he shed. “Those are beautiful names, hyung. They’ll like them when they grow older.” Junkyu complimented as he tucked Hanbin into the soft fabric just a little tighter. “I’m sure Jinhwan and the pack will like them too, if they didn’t already know.”

“They didn’t. Said I carried them so I can pick their names. But I couldn’t keep them safe, I’m so sorry.” Hanbin felt two pairs of arms wrapping around him as he began to cry. He thought he shouldn’t still be able to cry, he had shed so many tears in the past week, he said the worst things to himself, and still he became overwhelmed with emotions at any time of the day. 

Everyone was reminding him that it was normal, natural, appropriate to grieve. Hanbin wanted to scream back that this shouldn’t be a normal thing, nothing about this experience was natural. He was taught at an early age the omegas were fertile and made to have children. He never questioned why he and his sister were fifteen years apart. His father wanted another child and so his mother had to provide. It was how he was raised. 

So to have one of his children die - he felt broken. He felt guilty. Hanbin didn’t know how he was going to tell his pack. 

He appreciated all the omegas hovering around him but drew the line when all the alphas fussed over him. Junkyu was the exception because he smelled like Yunhyeong. He felt better when Junkyu and Mashiho were near him - the cramping subsided and he was able to sleep for longer than an hour. The doctor from the E.R and his own OB had told him that having his alphas back home would help him recover more quickly and keep the remaining pups safe. 

But for the past day and a half, Hanbin had ignored their professional advice. He wished Hyunsuk got his way and called his pack to have them rush back to him. It would curb his anxiety and the residual stress from the hospital visit. _Which weren’t good for the babies,_ Hanbin reminded himself. 

“Just rest, hyung. We’ll wake you up for food,” Junkyu whispered as he and Mashiho cuddled closer. 

\----

After three days from the initial fainting, Hyunsuk finally answered Yunhyeong’s call. He didn’t know how to start - how did anyone start these kinds of conversations - Hyunsuk felt bad for the doctors that had to relay news like this. “Hi, hyung. How’s Japan been?”

“We’re coming home tonight. We’ll be back late but your manager said he’d stay awake so Hanbin can come home with us.” Hyunsuk took a deep breath and spoke again. 

“Before you come get him, you have to know that he had a miscarriage.” Yunhyeong gasped and Hyunsuk could hear people in the background making a commotion. “Hyunsuk- it’s Bobby. What did you just say to Yunhyeong?”

Hyunsuk didn’t want to repeat himself. Everytime he said it, he felt his heart wilt with sympathy. “Miscarriage. He’s very sick right now and I’m glad you’re coming back because he needs you. He’s physically better - but we can barely get him out of bed or the nest.” 

“Okay. We’ll be there as soon as we can. Just keep doing what you’re doing. Thank you, Hyunsuk.” There was a click and Hyunsuk left to tell Hanbin the news. 

The oldest omega was in the middle of Doyoung, Yedam, Junkyu, Mashiho, and Junghwan in the living room. Hyunsuk plopped down in front of the pup pile and asked the others to leave. He watched Hanbin struggle to keep Junkyu seated and Hyunsuk nodded for him to stay. The rest left for their rooms or the kitchen. 

“Hyung, your pack’s coming back.” Hanbin remained motionless for the most part. “Hanbin. Did you hear me?” Hyunsuk saw a minuscule nod, “we need to gather your stuff so you can leave soon. I-” Hyunsuk didn’t want to mention it but Hanbin wouldn’t start to feel better if he felt like this was his fault. He couldn’t brush it under a rug and he hoped Hanbin’s pack wouldn’t either. 

“I told Yunhyeong, then I told Bobby.” Hanbin’s body lost its composure and slumped into Junkyu. “It’s okay, they know. You won’t have to say it.” The former leader’s shoulders shook and they heard hiccups muffled by Junkyu’s shirt. Hyunsuk sat there, in front of Junkyu and Hanbin, for another ten minutes. When Hanbin didn’t stop crying he stood up and went to pack his things for him. 

It took about two hours to sort through piles of clothes - he was glad Hanbin had maternity clothes that were about three sizes too big for his boys to wear. After some consideration, a few of Junkyu’s and Mashiho’s practice shirts made their way into Hanbin’s overflowing suitcase. Just in case he wanted or needed the extra comfort their scents brought him. 

Jihoon had knocked at the door just as Hanbin’s shoes were shoved into Hanbin’s bag, “food’s ready. Hyung won’t move from Junkyu but Bobby-hyung texted me that they landed.” Hyunsuk had perfect timing. He hauled the suitcases and bags to their front door before walking to the kitchen and accepting a plate of food. He scarfed down the meal, then he put more noodles and plenty of meat on the plate for Junkyu. 

Just as he finally convinced Hanbin to have a bite of chicken the doorbell rang and Hanbin’s face went back to being stuffed into the crook of Junkyu’s neck. Hyunsuk sighed and heard someone open the door. “He’s in the living room, this is his stuff though.” 

The stench of _worried honey_ and _distraught fire_ reached the living room before Yunhyeong and Jinhwan did. Hyunsuk couldn’t believe the low growl coming from Junkyu. He went to slap the alpha lightly and was met with teeth. “Stop that, you’re not his pack. He isn’t your mate to protect! Kyu, let him go.” 

Hanbin was cowering in the alpha’s grasp, only spurring Junkyu to hold onto him tighter. Hyunsuk called for Yoshi and the other alphas so they could pry Hanbin from Junkyu. He had no idea what had gotten into his system but he apologised to iKON nonetheless. They grimaced, Hyunsuk could tell they were itching to hold Hanbin, have him in their hands and feel that he was okay. 

Hyunsuk was shocked that the rest of the pack hadn’t bombarded their cramped dorm. “Chanwoo’s unconsolable - cried the whole plane ride - Donghyuk and Jun are in a similar state and we had to divide and conquer. Thanks for telling Bobby, Yunhyeong wouldn’t have been able to tell us.” Jinhwan explained, he had an arm on Hyunsuk’s shoulder as if he was comforting the young omega. 

Hyunsuk watched on as Haruto finally convinced Junkyu to let Hanbin go. Hanbin shakily got to his feet and walked straight into Yunhyeong’s arms. They muttered to each other before Yunhyeong ushered his mates out, thanking Treasure one last time, and rejoining the rest of the pack in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youngil: female name meaning "most prosperous"; Youngjae: male name meaning "mountains of prosperity; Youngsoo: male name meaning "lasting prosperity"; Youngsoon; female name meaning "gentle prosperity"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The topics of miscarrying and grief are still discussed in this chapter.

Bobby couldn’t pump enough calming pheromones, he and Junhoe had sat next to the maknae on the plane ride and let him cry silently. As soon as they entered the car however, Chanwoo began to weep loudly. He shoved himself into Bobby’s neck and whimpered as he dehydrated himself. Nothing could calm him and that sparked the other vocalists to start their sobbing. 

He hoped Hanbin was alright and functioning and could calm his imprinted maknae. But in his heart of hearts, Bobby knew their sole omega was a walking mess right now. 

Chanwoo’s head abruptly left Bobby’s scent gland to glare at the opening car door. Yunhyeong and Jinhwan were back with Hanbin nestled between them. They sat themselves in the front of the van and their manager wretched. The smell of rotted pumpkin began to fill the vehicle and Donghyuk rolled down as many windows as he could. “What the hell happened to you, Hanbin?” 

The manager looked behind him, glared at the omega waiting for a response. The response would never come, Hanbin was still avoiding eye contact and struggling to keep tears in. “What’s wrong with him? Someone answer me.” No one spoke up. “He smells like when he was first kicked out. Will this happen every time you leave him for an extended period? You guys didn’t get sick, you don’t smell different.” 

Donghyuk looked back to Bobby, the only member coherent enough to come up with a lie. “Omegas are affected differently and we’ve already established that he suffers from extreme separation anxiety. And obviously he isn’t the only one that felt this way; Chanwoo is beside himself and Junhoe and Donghyuk have been crying quietly since the plane ride at the thought of seeing our omega again.”

The manager shifted back to face the road and put the car into drive. They drove off without talking anymore. Chanwoo had taken residence in Bobby’s neck again - seeing Hanbin alive and smelling the subtle honey under the rotted pumpkin calmed the maknae drastically. Bobby would have to prepare the pack room even if the mated trio didn’t join them. The betas probably needed a calm alpha to help them sleep. And Jinhwan’s and Yunhyeong’s scents were too overloading. 

“Alright, boys. I’ll see you in two weeks. Good job on the concerts and live recordings.” Their manager said as all seven (really, six) of them exited the van. Everyone crowded around Hanbin in a way to protect their pack member. No one dared to speak as they all set their luggage in the living room and took turns showering. Just as Bobby predicted, their betas were curled on the large bed wrapped in their even larger blankets. He climbed into bed with them and allowed Junhoe and Donghyuk to cling to him. 

Chanwoo refused skinship, but Bobby could feel how much Chanwoo wanted to be held - just not by Bobby. The door opened ten minutes later to reveal Hanbin with fluffy hair and four small blankets in his arms that partially concealed his growing stomach. “Chanwoo-yah, can you help me put these in the nest?” Hanbin’s voice was scratchy and raw - he must not have used it much in the past week. 

Chanwoo was up in a moment to escort Hanbin towards the bed, he gathered the blankets from the omega and helped him into the pile of limbs. “Alphas are getting more blankets. Those are the ones the Treasure members. They’re meant for the babies.” 

Chanwoo noticed the small smile grace Hanbin’s lips and fought his own as he tucked a yellow blanket under a pillow. The pink blanket found its way into Bobby’s hands, the blue and green one went to Donghyuk, and Chanwoo claimed the red blanket for himself. As he was scenting it, his fingers grazed something embroidered. iKON’s first pup was stitched into the bottom right-handed corner. He fought back tears - he hated to cry in front of people even if they were back. He couldn’t begin to imagine how Hanbin, Yunhyeong, and Jinhwan felt. 

He heard Donghyuk let out a shuddered breath into Bobby’s stomach. Chanwoo felt Hanbin’s small hands grab at his t-shirt and he turned to face the omega. “I missed you, Chanwoo-yah.” Hanbin murmured when his face met the blanket in Chanwoo’s hands. “I missed you too, hyung.” He wrapped his arms around Hanbin and carefully drew him closer - he was being gentle around the bulging stomach and settling his hands on it to softly rub. 

\----

Jinhwan told Yunhyeong to go downstairs and gather the ‘messy dorm’s’ blankets. He almost gasped when Yunhyeong shook his head and clutched at Jinhwan’s sleeve. The pack alpha let out a whimper. “Oh, baby. It’s o-” Jinhwan stopped himself from finishing the sentence. He engulfed the taller man in a hug, Yunhyeong needed someone to lean on and Jinhwan let him. 

He sobbed and shook in Jinhwan’s arms and the oldest member pulled him impossibly closer. “We’ll make it through, we’re here for each other and we’ll be here for Binnie. It wasn’t our fault. It wasn’t his fault. Sometimes it happens, we still have three pups on the way that we have to care for. But we’ll never forget the pup we lost.”

His words barely had an effect on Yunhyeong. The alpha continued to cry - muttering things Jinhwan couldn’t quite make out. So he rubbed Yunhyeong’s back and stood in the living room for a few more seconds. He didn’t push Yunhyeong to collect himself but the pack alpha did so in a minute. He apologised and Jinhwan pushed himself up on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. “You can always cry on me. I might have you return the favour later.” Jinhwan didn’t suggest they split up again, he threaded his fingers through Yunhyeong’s and led him to gather blankets. 

“I think we should actually tell the managers about Binnie. It’s too late for- and he just-” Yunhyeong’s grip on Jinhwan’s hand tightened significantly. 

“Don’t push yourself, love. I understand what you’re talking about. But we should consult with Hanbin first. This is still his body and he’ll be more paranoid after this. We still have about 3 months to prepare.” And then it hit them. They had three months before their pups were born. 

Jinhwan sighed as he opened the linen closet. “We have to start actually buying the things Hanbin put on his wishlist. Especially the cribs and car seats. They don’t let you take your babies home if you don’t have one - and Hanbin will not be happy if we don’t get the cute clothes in time.” He was pulling out blankets and piling them onto Yunghyeong’s outstretched arms. Yunhyeong only nodded, still slightly sniffling. When the closet was empty both members turned to get back to their pack. 

\----

Chanwoo eyed the door when Yunhyeong and Jinhwan entered with large columns of folded blankets. They padded the makeshift bed with the fluffy material enough to be recognised as a poorly made nest. The betas could fix it but no one wanted to move from cuddling Hanbin. Chanwoo worried Hanbin would leave him once his alphas got onto the bed but he stayed nestled in the maknae’s arms. 

“Rest up, guys. We have a few weeks off before we even discuss a repackaged album. We’ll use that time to build furniture and rearrange rooms. I think Nani should move upstairs and we can use my room or Hanbin’s room as a nursery.” Hanbin shushed the pack alpha. He was falling asleep in Chanwoo’s arm. 

Yunhyeong and Jinhwan said goodnight to Hanbin and the babies before settling beside Hanbin and Chanwoo. Yunhyeong grabbed the baby blanket from Donghyuk and placed it between himself and the small alpha curled around his body. After a while, he could feel tears finally bleed through his sleep shirt and shifted to have Jinhwan lay pressed against him. He pumped out a large amount of _calm, soothing fire_ and hoped Jinhwan fell asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE! barely. 
> 
> so, I'm finally moved into my dorms and have a pretty chill schedule - nothing on tuesdays and thursdays so I'll hopefully get back to writing more frequently. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience, I love you guys!! See you in the next update <333

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification:  
> 1\. Hanbin is the only omega of the iKON pack and smells like a pumpkin spice latte with a lot of vanilla added.  
> 2\. Yunhyeong is the pack alpha - mated to Hanbin - with a smokey bonfire.  
> 3\. Jinhwan's scent wasn't mentioned yet but he smells like honey - think Winnie the Pooh overload. He is also an alpha, mated to Hanbin.  
> 4\. Bobby/Jiwon smells like pine trees - not the artificial overpower car fresheners though. He is the youngest alpha and is always teased for it for some reason.  
> 5\. Donghyuck is a beta that smells like lavender, really comforting for his pack members.  
> 6\. Junhoe smells like petrichor - the smell before it rains - but it's always so faint and Hanbin demands more. He is a beta.  
> 7\. Chanwoo is a beta that has a citrus smell that leans toward bergamot, bergamot is actually supposed to help with anxiety so Hanbin seeks him out whenever he doesn't feel right.


End file.
